


Sentinel

by TheHangedMan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/pseuds/TheHangedMan
Summary: A rewrite of Sandalphon’s dream of Lucifer’s death.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sentinel

“Sandalphon…. My role as protector of the skies is winding to a close.” Lucifer’s soft voice echoed through the empty throne room, bouncing around stone pillars. Once this place had been filled with music and laughter, but now it’s halls were bare and silent. 

But no, he’s never been here before, at least never in its prime. How could he have know that it had once held life?

Was he not in his own head?

Right, no this was certainly his own head, he knew this scene. This was not the first time he had witnessed it nor would it be the last. 

If his mind was good at anything, it was good at making him suffer.

“I have always done my duty, taking utmost care to maintain order.” Lucifer continued, his hand reaching out to rest against the feathered cocoon that housed his slumbering core. He had always imagined the touch to be soft, warm, comforting as it had always been back when times had felt simpler. 

“But I fear a god, like an overly doting parent, is not always what a child needs to grow. I may have been too diligent in my care for this world, guiding the path of evolution far past where I should have. It is not my place to weed a garden that would thrive better with roots strengthened by tribulation.”

His bright blue eyes examined the softly glowing prison in front of him, waiting as if expecting a response. None came, as none ever had in that time, and he sighed softly. 

“I’m considering letting the skies play out their natural course, after my final task with you has been completed.” His fingers clenched and he withdrew them, stepping back from the cocoon. “Even if it should unbalance the forces of nature, I wish to step down and return the reins to the skydwellers. They deserve the chance to govern their own fate though it may result in our ultimate destruction.” 

He never could decide if the words Lucifer spoke were words he had in truth said. Was it a memory passed down to him with the role of protector, or a dream created out of desperation for one now entirely out of his reach? Still, every night visions of the same nature plagued him.

His eyes followed Lucifer as he paced before the cocoon. His skirts billowed behind him, floating as if caught in a gentle spring breeze. 

If a false conjuration it was, his mind was too cruel to him. Lucifer’s likeness was captured too perfectly in his mind, never dimming even as the weeks stretched into months and passed a year and a half since he had last seen him whole. 

“...Then, when my role as supreme primarch is obsolete, you and I will finally be of equal standing…”

If it was a memory, fate could not have played a better joke.

“I wonder… what will you think of me when you finally awaken?” The former supreme primarch halted, his back to Sandalphon as he stared up at the empty throne. “Is it unreasonable to wish for you to forgive me?”

There was another long pause. Lucifer stood, perched on the balls of his feet, leaning forward as if ready to spring into flight at any moment. And Sandalphon wished that he would. Anything for him to leave this place, to be anywhere else before judgement came for him.

But he stood still.

“I fear my devotion to my purpose, has resulted in negligence in regards to you. I could never have guessed that the turmoil in your heart, would lead you to such a place. To me, you were not just a spare. your lack of a role made you the only one I could express myself freely to without worry for formality or ranking.”

Sandalphon felt his heart ache as the angel’s words fell softly from his lips. The version of him that Lucifer spoke too lay deaf and blind, asleep in a cradle of feather before him. 

If he had only said that from the start, maybe things would have ended differently. Was it selfish to wish he could have spent those two thousand years by Lucifers side instead of rotting in pandemonium beside those who were guilty of the same crime as him? He would have abandoned those brethren in a heartbeat for another hour with the former Supreme Primarch.

“But to you, the discovery of your true purpose lead you down a path of anguish. And for the destruction you wrought, we must both atone, you for your action and I for my inaction.”

No, even if Lucifer had said those words to him then, nothing would have changed. That path was one he had needed to walk.

“So for now, Sandalphon, sleep within my core.”

He turned back to face the cocoon, a sad smile trailing along his lips, splitting his perfect face, but not quite reaching his eyes.

“To love, and to be loved… The mere notion transcends anything we primarchs are capable of. But if I had the capacity to feel such things…”

His delicate fingers reached back towards the feathered crib that housed Sandalphon’s still dormant form.

No matter how many times he watched the cruel fate of the former Supreme Primarch play out, he always felt his mouth form around his own response to the sentence Lucifer never could finish. It wasn’t a word or a phrase but a fountain of feelings for a dead man that would curse him to his grave.

“Then this may have-” 

“What a pathetic conclusion you’ve come to.” The voice came from the shadows where a figure had materialized from a tear in the very air itself.

The sound of skin tearing and bones cracking was instantaneous. Even with all that Lucifer was, Archangel of the high heavens, he who shepherded evolution, guardian of the skies, there was no way he could have seen the blow coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting around at the end of another fic that it didn’t quite fit into so I decided to just post it on its own.


End file.
